New Years Kiss
by KingdomHeartsHottie
Summary: A Lonely girl on New Year's gets her chance at love!
1. Chapter 1

"Hooray!" The group of people in the small living room cheered as the year came to an end.

Thank God.

It's about time that this horrible year ended. I always end every year the same. Romantically alone. With my family, who by the way, enjoy their fruitcake more then they do their own daughter. It's really pathetic, if you ask me. Then again, I really have no excuse. The reason why I am so "Romantically alone" is probably because I hide myself behind glasses and a shy personality that are both useless to me in every way. No guy would ever dare approach me because I am the girl who is left out of everything. The girl who is defined a "Creep" by some and a "Nerd" by most. An example, if someone is having a party and "everyone" is invited, that means everyone but me, plain and simple. The only time I am invited any where is when my two friends, Kelsie and Becka, Beck for short, invite me to hang out. They are why I am finally a bit relieved from my torture from Danea and her bitch crew. Before Kelsie and Beck, I was their main prey. The never ending cycle of pain and humiliation was terrible. But enough about that, let's get back to reality.

All the hysterical people in this little room were acting so very stupid. Some Sober, some drunk, some cheering, some pass out. I just stood there, staring at these insane people, dumbfounded that I am even close to related to them. I got tired of it so I went upstairs to my room, the only private spot in the whole house that I can be alone. I locked my door, put on some music on my IPOD, and took off my useless glasses and let my hair down. Letting my long, silky, black hair flow behind me was a great feeling. It made me feel better about myself, but I never would show the people at school what I look like. What the real me looks like. These sea blue glossy eyes and my long black silky hair were too much to show. I really don't want attention at all, that's why I hide. I walked over to the window and opened it at starred into the night. Hearing nothing but crickets and.... Crackling? I looked below as I saw a man around my age, 15 or 16. He was pushing his bike down the road and looked abit beat up. He was really hansom though. He had brown hair that stopped past his chin and hazel eyes, or that's what they looked like, I couldn't really tell because of how dark it was. I starred at him for quite a bit, he never noticed until....

CRACK!!!!

He quickly and alertly moved his gaze from the road to me! Oh god! Why did that have to happen? WHY DID I PUT THINGS ON MY WINDOW LEDGE!?!? Well, it was too late to regret because he wasn't going to look away from me. Then I saw that his eyes weren't hazel... They were green, a beautiful green. And those beautiful green eyes were locked on mine and wouldn't let go, I couldn't pull away. But we couldn't just keep staring at each other all night, so I broke the silence.

"Ah... sorry about that! I was just, uh, looking out the window! And then my arm slipped and it pushed a decoration I had down. Um, are you ok? Do you want water?" I stammered so badly and I talked so quickly that I don't think he understood, but then he nodded his head.

"Ok, be right down!"

I ran past the crowd of people unnoticed. I grabbed a bottle of water and some water paper towels and some dry ones too. I darted out the door and went over to the boy. I handed him the water and then the wet towels. I starred at him and he starred back at me with his green eyes that made me want to faint because they were so beautiful, but luckily enough, I just blushed.

"So... What's your name?"

He let out a slow breath and then his angelic and silky voice let the word flow out of his mouth as his perfect lips moved and said,"Adian." 


	2. Chapter 2

I blushed as he drank his water some more. I watched as his perfect lips grasped the plastic opening of the bottle, trying to get what ever he could out of the little bottle. He then let his lips let go of the bottle. They looked so soft and warm.. They still had a bit of water on them... Oh how I wish I could just lick it off his perfect li-.....

WHAT AM I THINKING!?!?!?

I have only just met this guy for 2 minutes and I am already thinking about licking water off his lips?!? What the heck is wrong with me? I regained my composure and then looked at him as he licked off the water with his perfect tongue. He then smiled at me so sweetly.

FAINT.... I FEEL FAINT....

Then everything went dark.. and black. I felt my body pound onto the ground, but even that didn't wake me up. I could hear Adain's voice shouting something, but it was muffled. Then I couldn't hear anything...

A few moments later I woke up. My eyes hurt from all the color that suddenly clashed at my eyes that had been seeing only darkness for, what seemed to be, a long time. I looked to my right and noticed where I was. This was my room.

"What happened...?" I mumbled to myself. And then I remembered! I was outside with Adian an then I fainted! Oh man!! Why must i screw everything up!!??! He probably got freaked out and just left... I felt a large surge of sadness come up, but I pushed it away as always and tried to get up.

"Oh, hey! Don't get up!" I heard a familiar voice tell me. My eyes were still a bit blurry and then I saw clearly. It was Adain! I was so happy I wanted to grin so wide, but I didn't because I didn't want to seem like a freak, so I just looked at him and asked,"How did you get in? How did I get in? What happened? A-Are you o-"

"Wow, so many questions for someone who just fainted in the middle of the road," he said. His perfect lips ,once again, molded themselves into a smile that would make even the coldest of hearts melt.

"Well if you must know, I carried you in here. No one seemed to notice. They were mostly all passed out. You passed out, I'm not sure why though. Oh yea and I gave you some medicine. You were to faint to swallow so I had to give it to you another way. You know, grape is my favorite," he said.

"Another way...?" I was confused but then I thought of it and blushed. I pictured him giving me the medicine mouth to mouth. He then walked over and sat on the bed and stared into my eyes. His gorgeous green eyes locked mine, not pulling away for a his breath I could smell grape medicine. I was right! I began to blush, my face turning bright red. His exprision turned so soft and then he began to lean forward. Then his soft lips touched mine, and then our lips collided. This was nothing like I had ever dreamt of, it was so sweet and romantic. It felt like time stopped just for us, and during this time, I just forgot that my whole family was down stairs and that I had just met this guy. Because just for once, I wanted to break all the rules. Soon enough, our lips released each other as I breathed heavily. His faces was still close enough for me to feel his breath hit onto my neck, it felt then got up, making the bed creak. I looked at me and then leaned over again and kissed me once more and then said,"I have go to. I was a bit saddened by this statement and said,"Really? Will I see you again?"

His lips began to form a smile and said," Definantly."


End file.
